Restarting Life
by hiiina
Summary: Clary and Jace are madly in love. Clary find's out she's pregnant and Jace has cheated on her. Clary leaves and never returns, 17 years later her daughter Alia is housing students from NYC. What happens when Clary finds out that the student's have very familiar last names? What happens when Alia falls for one? Will Clary's past catch up with her? Will Alia ever meet her father?
1. Graduation Day

**A/N: Sorry guys! I know what you're thinking, " What another story!? When are you gonna update your other stories!"... I promise i will be updating soon. Starting next week i will be updating on specific days for each story. But i had to post another new story. I've had a lot of ideas running through my head and had to write it down! For those of you who love Percabeth, i am so sorry i keep writing Clace stories! I'll try and update my Percabeth stories faster or make some more new stories! Sorry guys but please bare with me! **

* * *

><p>Clary POV:<p>

I was at the top of the world right now.

Today we literally just graduated from college.

It was a massive accomplishment. Everything I did during college helped me get here today. Those procrastination days, those hard working days, those days when all I did was party. Everything.

I had a supporting family, a very proud mother and father. I even had great friends that graduated with me. Like Izzy and Simon.

Oh, and I can't forget about my most favorite person. My boyfriend Jace Wayland. Jace is my everything. My rock, my lover, my partner in crime. He's my life. With him graduating alongside me nothing could stop us.

I couldn't shake off this buzzing excitement that coursed through my body.

Everything was perfect.

I was currently working on developing my art and trying to get my own gallery opened. Everything's going great.

Oh, and did I mention that right now I am currently taking two pregnancy tests?

Crazy right?

But Jace and I recently have not been using protection.

We wouldn't mind having kids.

We've been dating ever since middle school. And before that we grew up together.

So, we were ready. If it meant to be then it's meant to be.

After I finished my business I flushed the toilet and set both tests on the ledge of the sink. I washed my hands quickly and dried them with a nearby towel.

I glanced in the mirror and looked at my appearance.

I was a petite girl, about 5'4". I have long bright red hair that stops right before my butt. I've got white porcelain skin and bright green emerald eyes.

After we graduated Jace and I decided to have a small celebration at his house later on tonight with some friends.

I let out a sigh and began to play with the bottom of my spaghetti strap white dress that stopped around my mid-thigh. I leaned onto the sink and sat down on the ledge waiting for the results.

I began to swing my feet hitting my gold gladiators on the bottom of the sink.

You could say that today I went for the Greek goddess kind of look. The party was supposed to be a themed party, our final themed college party. So Jace and I planned to be a Greek god and goddess couple.

The alarm on my phone signaled that the two minutes were over.

"Here we go" I whispered as I shut my eyes and reached for the two pregnancy tests.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the two sticks.

Double lines and a plus sign…..

Wait….

Single Line: Negative

Double Line: Positive

Minus: Negative

Plus: Positive

Positive…

"I'm pregnant…" I whispered letting the news sink in.

I hopped of the sink and looked at myself in the mirror.

"I'm a mother..." I spoke.

There's a little baby growing in my stomach.

A baby that shared Jace and I's physical features.

"Jace is gonna be a father" I whispered.

I placed my hand on my stomach.

"I'm gonna have a baby" I smiled into the mirror.

Tears began to fall slowly from my eyes.

"I'm gonna be a mother!" I shouted excitedly.

Tears of joy poured out.

I quickly darted out of the bathroom and grabbed my purse hanging on the rack by the front door of my apartment.

I threw both tests inside my purse and sprinted down the road to Jace's apartment.

His was much bigger than my apartment because he had roommates.

They had a two story apartment with a huge entertaining area that was perfect for throwing parties.

As I finally reached his house I walked in without a problem.

These boys never locked their door.

I ran up the stairs taking two at a time.

Music was blasting from Jace's room.

To be more specific American Idiot by Green Day.

I was overly excited with the news of my pregnancy.

"Jace!" I yelled as I neared his door.

"Jace I have something to tell you!" I screamed happily.

I flung his door open with a huge grin on my face.

"Jace I'm pr-" I started but stopped.

The scene in front of me was something that I would have never thought I'd see in my life.

"Jace?" I spoke as I stood in the doorway holding back the flood of tears that threatened to pour out of my eyes at any moment.

He still didn't hear me.

His music was too loud.

Anger began to mix with my confusion and sadness.

I walked over to his speaker and jerked the plug out of the outlet.

"What the fuck!?" Jace yelled as he looked over his shoulder to see who intruded on his time.

"C…Clary?" Jace spoke.

His eyes widened as he saw me with my arms crossed over my chest. A frown plastered on my face.

He immediately shot up and off of the bed running over to me.

"Look! It's not what you think!" he shouted holding me at shoulder length.

"You've got to be kidding me! It's exactly what I think it is!" I yelled as tears escaped my eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Jace!" I cried.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran through the open door and bolted down the stairs.

I opened the front door and began to run back to my apartment.

"Clary! Clary wait! Please!" Jace yelled as I heard his footsteps behind me.

I couldn't believe what I had just seen.

Jace had a girl in his lap. He was hugging her and kissing her and whispering in her ear. On his bed. The bed that we shared. The bed that I got pregnant on.

More tears flooded out of my eyes.

My heart was breaking. It felt like somebody stabbed me repeatedly with a knife right into chest. Over and over again showing no mercy.

My rock, my lover… He's gone... No more…

Jace caught up with me in no time.

He quickly grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

I tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong.

I ended up leaning my head on his chest crying my eyes out.

I began to pound on his chest with fisted hands.

It infuriated me that he was cheating on me.

"You fucking IDIOT! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you so much! Leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled into his chest.

I pushed off of him and he let me go. He then gripped my hands so I couldn't run away.

"Please Clary. Come back to the house and I'll explain everything" he spoke calmly.

"How the fuck can you be so calm about this Jace!" I yelled.

"Please baby, just come with m-"

"NO!" I yelled cutting him off.

"You don't get to talk to me. You don't get to call me baby. You don't get to see me. We are done Jace. No more. Everything we had for the past what… 9, 10 years is gone. All of it was a huge mistake. I regret everything that we had together!" I spoke, my voice laced with venom.

I wiped away my tears as my anger flared.

"You promised! We made a pact! We said we would never hurt each other! We've been planning our lives together since we were 14! It was always me and you against the world! You promised to always be there for me! You said you would never in a million years hurt me! You lied Jace! You had a girl sitting on your lap! You kissed her! I saw you! You don't deserve my tears. I absolutely and truly hate you. I NEVER want to see you again. You cheating bastard!" I spat out as I shoved him back.

"Don't follow me!" I hissed as I turned around leaving the golden boy standing there.

I let a few more tears escape my eyes as I walked away.

I heard him scream my name but I didn't turn around.

As I drifted further and further from Jace I tried to muster up all of my self-worth and pride to stop me from turning back and forgiving him.

I loved that guy.

But I couldn't be with him.

I literally caught him cheating.

"He isn't worth it" I whispered as I walked down the street hanging my head.

I walked into my apartment and quickly opened my door. I closed the door and slumped down in front of it.

I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed.

Life sucked so badly!

After I ran out of tears I picked up my depressed self and walked to the mirror in my bedroom.

Before me stood a broken girl.

A girl who just had her world ripped from her.

I looked at my reflection. I looked horrible. All flushed from all the crying. Make up smeared everywhere. Some of it on my white dress.

I cried some more and continued to look.

After several minutes I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Don't give him the satisfaction. Don't give them the opportunity to bring you down. This is just a bump in the road. Just move on" I whispered into the mirror.

I still loved him though.

That was when it hit me.

"I can't love a cheater. I won't love a cheater"

I placed my hand on my stomach.

I don't need him anymore.

It'll be me and my baby against the world.

To hell with Jace. Fuck him and fuck his life.

I don't need him.

"This will be the very last time you will cry of this Clarissa Fray" I spoke into the mirror.

I gathered up my things and began to pack.

I couldn't stay here any longer.

It's time to leave him and restart my life.

I grabbed my phone and pulled some strings.

Within the next couple of hours I would be heading out of this place into a new life.

I gathered some more necessities and stuffed them into a small suitcase.

I packed what I could fit and changed out of my clothes replacing my dress with a black pencil skirt and white fitted long sleeve shirt. Even though I felt like shit, it didn't mean I had to look like shit. I paired that with a pair of grey pumps. I wiped off my smeared make up and reapplied it. I ran a hand through my red mane and let it hang against my back.

I laid my dress and accessories on my bed. I wanted to leave it here. I didn't need any reminders of this day.

Before I turned to leave with my suitcase and purse I looked into the mirror and spoke.

"This will be the very last time you will cry over him Clarissa Fray"

And truly. That was the last time I ever cried over him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you guys think? A little too much? Or a little too less? Let me know in reviews. Also a heads up I've pre-written a few chapters for this story so i'll be updating this story probably within the next 12 hours, so yea. This part was just the beginning, the next chapter you are gonna get to meet Jace's and Clary's daughter Alia. This story is kinda gonna be focusing on her love life as well as Clary's! There will be plenty of drama so don't worry about it! Please let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Alia Fray

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's and the Plot. The rest goes to Cassandra Clare! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Clary POV:<p>

"ALIA! I swear if you aren't sitting here in two minutes I will drag you out of your bed by your ears!" I yelled from the first floor of our house.

I heard the door slam open and saw her run down the stairs planting herself at the table.

I smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

I grabbed the freshly made pancakes and placed them in front of her and I.

"Morning sweetie" I smiled as I kissed the top of her head.

I sat down next to her and began to make my plate.

"Morning mom" she smiled, sleep still in her eyes.

I smiled and dug into my pancakes.

"So how did you sleep? More specifically what time did you sleep last night?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I slept good, and around.. 2…." She said quieting down at 2.

"2am! Alia, you have a meeting in about an hour! You only had what, 3 hours of sleep?"

"Yea… I know.. It's just.. You know I have obsessions with fanfiction! I was reading one last night and couldn't put it down! It was super amazing! I literally cried my eyes out last night! Percy and Annabeth broke up! Mom! You know they are my OTP!" she rambled.

"I know sweetie. You tell me that 24/7. But you shouldn't be going to sleep that late! Fanfictions can wait" I spoke with a smile and a roll of my eyes.

My daughter was something else.

Actually she was the spitting image of me apart from her golden greenish eyes that she inherited from her bastard of a father and I. But beside that, she was the most beautiful and wonderful daughter I could ever ask for.

She was my life. I loved and cared for her more than she knew.

"I know. I know. But I can't help it! There's just so much feels mom!" she spoke throwing her hands up in the air.

"Speaking of feels…" I said.

"I have a feeling that it's your birthday soon… Am I correct?" I smirked as I gathered up our now empty plates.

"Maybe" Alia replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"And.. I also heard that certain bands are coming to Seattle" I continued as I began to wash the dishes.

"Is that so?" Alia smiled as she put away the syrup and all the things I used to make the pancakes.

"It is so. And it also happens that the world's best mother scored front row tickets…" I smiled.

"NO!" Alia yelled as she sat down on the kitchen counter.

"Yes" I smiled putting the dishes into the drying rack.

"And" I said as I dried my hands on a towel.

"I also heard that she got back stage passes" I winked

Alia's mouth dropped open.

"Mom! Did you really! Are you telling me I'll get to meet Marina and the Diamonds, alongside Green Day, Paramore and All-American Rejects!" she shouted.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"OH my god!" she yelled jumping off of the counter flinging her arms around me.

"Mom! This is the best gift ever! The absolute best! My favorite bands of all time! I'll get to meet in person! Oh my god!" she cried happily.

I squeezed her tighter.

"Happy birthday sweetie" I spoke as I kissed her forehead.

"Mom! Oh my god! I'm so pumped!" she smiled as she pulled back from our mother and daughter embrace.

"This is gonna be an awesome concert huh!?" I smiled letting my adult air fade into teenage excitement.

"It totally will be!" she replied happily.

"And to make it even better it will be me and you mom!" she smiled.

I was glad that my daughter wasn't one of those daughters that didn't want to be seen with their mother. Im glad she was the complete opposite. We had a relationship more like best friends than a mother and daughter one. We were super close. I told her everything and she did the same.

She even knows of how her father and I had broken up.

I remember telling her for the first time.

At first she was a little confused but after a while she realized that he was such a douche, she told me that she was fine without having a father. That all we needed was each other. Mother and daughter against the world.

God. I loved my daughter.

"I know sweetie. I am beyond excited! But remember we must keep this on the down low. You know we've got to keep up our reputations" I smirked.

"Oh yes mother. I know" she winked.

"I mean how would it look if the president of the elite school, the Institute and her mother the well-known successful artist were spotted at a concert wearing "inappropriate attire" and screaming like 15 year old girls?"

"It would look pretty bad mom" she smiled.

"Indeed. Remember. Always Classy" I started

"Never trashy" she continued.

"But a little bit sassy" we both smiled.

"Exactly my dear. So keep that in mind and go get changed. I can drop you off on my way to work."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so there's some background info you guys need. Alia is on winter break, so she is off for two weeks. She is 17 turning 18. And Clary is 31. I know If you do the math then Clary would have had a baby at 13 or 14. But she actually had her baby at around 25. So for the time being just don't pay to much attention to the math... Just think of it as "fanfiction magic". I didn't want to make Clary super old, so yea. Bare with me! Anyways Review and tell me what you guys think!**


	3. Seattle

**A/N: So here's another update! Like seriously guys I've written like four chapters for this one already! So i'm probably gonna update this one every couple hours! I'm sorry if you really want my other stories but this one has been flowing from me and i just typed it! So yea, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Duke POV:<p>

"Guys, I'll catch you later. Gotta talk to Jace" I spoke as I shut the door to Link's truck.

"We understand man! See you tomorrow at the airport!" Link shouted from his rolled down windows.

"Yes sir" I laughed as I did a two finger salute.

The rest of the boys laughed and Link pulled away.

I took a breath and turned to the huge double doors that led to my house.

I pushed it in and walked in.

I threw my bag onto the sofa in the living room and walked into Jace's office.

"Hey Jace, uh can we talk?" I asked as I leaned against the door frame of his office.

He was talking on the phone.

He held up one finger telling me in a moment.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen ruffling my blond skater hair.

I swear, he never has time to talk to me anymore. Stupid promotion. I miss being able to spend time with him, he used to be super cool and now he's all business all the time.

I mean we used to go skateboarding and snowboarding every weekend. But now, it's lucky if I even get to see him at home. Man, I missed the old days.

I grabbed some left over spaghetti that our personal chef made and warmed it up.

As I waited by the microwave with the fork in my mouth Jace walked in.

His blond hair was sticking up everywhere, his posture was sort of slumped over, and he had bags under his eyes. He always looks like this now. He works 24/7. He says it's to ensure we have a better future, but honestly I didn't need all of this "wealthy" lifestyle. I just wanted to hang out with my Uncle.

"Hey Duke, what did you want to talk about?" he asked walking over to the liquor cabinet pouring him a glass.

"Drinking again?" I asked as the microwave beeped.

"Yea, works getting stressful" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I shook my head and grabbed the food from the microwave and quickly plunged in, devouring the noodles.

After about 5 minutes I finished the entire plate of spaghetti. I rinsed it off and set it into the dishwasher.

"So? What did you want to talk about Duke?" Jace asked sitting down on one of the stools by the island.

"Well, you see. The football team is undefeated…" I started.

"Yes, I'm well aware" he said raising his eyebrows.

"And… Well we got and invitation to go to… Seattle…" I whispered.

"Speak up Duke" he said tanking his glass of alcohol.

"Seattle Uncle. We get to go to Seattle" I said wincing.

I was waiting for the lecture of no's, but to my surprise it was silent.

I opened my eyes as I leaned against the counter by the microwave. The island splitting me and Jace apart.

"Seattle huh?" he said looking at me.

"Yea"

"Do you wanna go?" he asked.

"YES" I replied quickly.

He smiled, " Then let's go"

"Really!" I said in awe. No way, I definitely thought he'd go into a lecture of how we couldn't possibly because of work or something…

" When do we leave?" he asked placing his cup into the dishwasher.

"Uh… Tomorrow…" I mumbled.

He spun around. "TOMORROW?!"

I winced at him.

"Yea…. Sorry Uncle…"

He took a breath and held his hand to forehead.

"It's okay Duke… I just wish you would have told me sooner…. But I'm not free until next week…" he spoke.

My heart dropped, " Does that mean I can't go?" Shit… I knew it was too good to be true.

"No… You can go… Listen I'll call the school and have some arrangements done so you can go. But I'll just have to meet you next week. That cool with you?" he spoke.

A smile broke out on my face, " Yes! Thanks Uncle"

I held out my fist and he bumped it.

"Oh… And could you also ask Aunty Izzy for Blair…. And uncle Magnus for Seraphina?" I asked.

"Were they waiting like you?" he asked rolling his eyes.

I shrugged, " Maybe…"

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Kids… Fine.. I'll talk to them okay?"

"Cool! Thanks Uncle! I'm gonna go pack" I said rushing up to my room.

I took two steps at a time up the stairs and flung my door open.

I pulled my suitcase out and stuffed it with two weeks' worth of clothes. I didn't need much because majority of the time I would be playing football.

As I finished I heard my phone ring from downstairs.

I shut my suitcase and jumped over the railing to the first floor. It wasn't that high so it's not like I could die or something. But Jace always yelled at me for it. But oh well.

I jumped over the sofa and dug into my backpack for my phone.

I slid the green phone icon across the screen and answered.

"Hello?" I spoke lounging on the couch.

I instantly pulled the phone far away from my ear when I heard two high pitched squeals.

Blair must have been at Sera's house or something.

Jace walked in right when that happened, "I told Magnus and Izzy"

" I know" I said motioning to my phone where the high pitched squeals where coming from.

He nodded with a smile and walked back into his office.

"Blair, Sera? Could you not do that!" I yelled into the phone.

They giggled and settled down.

"Duke! Mom said I could go!" Blair yelled into the phone.

"I know Blair" I laughed.

"Me too me too!" Sera yelled.

"I swear, you guys act like you're children" I laughed.

"No! We are just super excited Duke" Blair spoke.

"Yea! Don't tell me you aren't excited too!" Sera said.

"I am pretty excited, but I don't have to scream all the time" I joked.

"Whatever!" both hissed.

"So, did Uncle Jace get the sleeping arrangements in order?" Blair asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure… Let me go ask" I spoke as I stood up off of the sofa and walked to the office.

"Hey, Jace did you get the sleeping arrangements done?" I asked leaning against the door frame, holding my phone to my right ear.

"Yea I did. The student president has offered a house for people who need it" he spoke.

"Okay cool" I said turning around and heading up the stairs to my room.

"Yea, Jace said we can crash at the student president's house or something" I said lying down on my bed.

"Oh my gosh! What if he's hot?!" Sera squealed.

"Yea! He probably is on the football team too!" Blair added.

"It'd be perfect! One of us! He's a football player and we are cheerleaders!" Sera said excitingly.

"You do know that you guys would be cheering for the other team… Not to mention only one of you guys can get him" I laughed.

There was silence on the other end.

"Bu..But it's okay… He'll have a best friend who is equally cute!" Sera spoke.

"YEA! And then we'll cheer for them and our team!" Blair added.

I shook my head, " You guys are something else. What if the president is a hot cheerleader huh? Then maybe I can get some action"

"Eww! Duke!" both yelled in disgust.

"What! I'm a growing male in need of attention" I laughed.

They shrieked in horror.

"Why couldn't you have been a girl!" Sera moaned.

"Yea! Then you could check out football players with us" Blair giggled.

"I'm so glad I'm not. You guys are too much. I would hate to wear all that crap you guys put on your face. Plus I love looking at the other girls on your squad" I laughed.

"Eww Duke! Don't talk about other girls!" Sera yelled.

"How would you like it if we started talking about how nice Link's butt is" Blair squealed.

"Oh speaking of butts, did you see Jackson's?" Sera replied.

I made a gagging noise, " You guys are disgusting. Don't talk about my mates like that!"

"Whatever Duke! You love us anyway!" Sera chimed.

"Not when you talk about my mates like that" I grumbled.

"You know what I think?!" Blair giggled.

"I don't know" I mumbled.

"I think it's time for a little song" Blair laughed.

"I agree with her" Sera chimed.

"I am not gonna say it" I groaned as I flipped my body over so I had my face smashed into my pillow.

"Come on!" Sera and Blair sang.

"You know you want to!" they laughed.

"No… I don't" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Dukey Wukey! Come on" Blair giggled.

"Witto Dukey Wukey! Come oooon!" Sera chimed in.

I groaned. I hate it when they do this.

I let out a breath as I flipped over and sat up, "Fine…."

"1… 2… 3…!" they shouted.

"We're Blairey, Serey, Dukey. We're the greatest, bestest, mates!" we sang in unison. They were super enthusiastic while I on the other hand was not.

"I'm tough!" Blair sang out

"I'm tall!" Sera sang

"I'm tiny…." I mumbled.

"And we're gonna rock this place! Wooo!" they shouted.

I rolled my eyes.

"I hate you guys… Stupid mamma mia. Stupid grow spurt that didn't happen till last year. Shouldn't we change it now since I'm the tallest not to mention toughest!?"

"Nope!" both chimed.

"I hate you guys.." I groaned.

"Aww, Dukey! Don't say that! We love you and you love us!" Blair giggled.

I let out a breath, " And I hate you guys for making me sing that…"

Sera and Blair started laughing uncontrollably.

"See you guys at the airport tomorrow" I said hanging up the phone.

I threw the phone on the bed and leaned against the head board.

My cousins, they are too much sometimes, but I wouldn't leave them for the world.

I care too much about them. Sure we aren't technically related by blood or even marriage but we treated each other like family. And it didn't take blood test or papers to tell me that they aren't my family. We've been together forever and I love those two girls like they're my own sisters. I'll protect them for life. From stupid douche's to jerk jocks. I won't let their hearts break, because believe me when I tell you that happened once to Sera and it crushed me. Seeing her hurt and crying all the time. It was horrible. Ever since then I've vowed to protect these girls from heartbreak. And I promise to keep that vow even if it means beating up this president. If he lies a hand on these two I will shove it up so far up his ass that he will need a crane to remove it.

I picked up my phone and gazed at the lock screen.

It was of Sera with her long brown hair and blue eyes and Blair with her short medium length curly black hair and brown eyes. They were making fish faces and posing for the camera.

I chuckled at it.

They always steal my phone and put pictures of themselves on my lock screen.

Man, I've got crazy cousins I thought as I rolled under my covers.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a big day." I huffed out.

"Might as well catch some Zs." I yawned as I rolled onto my side and pulled my pillow under my head.

Slowly but surely I let the darkness consume me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Duke's history will be revealed in about two chapters! Also if you guys have seen Mammia Mia, the one with Meryl Streep and Amanda Seyfried then you'll get the singing part! If you haven't look up! Type in Sophie, Ali, Lisa chant and you should find it! So, guys what did you think about the this chapter? **


	4. Forest

**A/N: After this chapter i'm going to be working on my other stories like HONESTLY i am! Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alia POV:<p>

I burst into the house.

"MOM!" I screamed.

She dropped the paint brush onto the floor and stared at me with shock.

"What's going on Alia? I thought you were staying at the twin's house?" she asked running over to me.

I was out of breath and leaning against the door frame in my pink bunny pajamas.

"I…I was… Then I got a phone call this morning…" I huffed out.

"And?" mom said as she guided me to the couch carefully stepping over the paint and canvases all over the floor.

"And, we've got guest staying here! They're coming in about… 10 minutes!" I yelled looking at my watch.

"Alia! What!? The house is a mess!" she screamed frantically.

"I know! And the principal is coming mom!"

"What!? Oh my goodness! We've got to clean this house!" she said jumping to her feet.

Usually our house was spotless but sometimes mom had inspiration moments like today and now there is paint everywhere and canvas's lying all around. Not to mention art supplies scattered around the room. From paint brushes to charcoal chalk.

"Yea we do!" I yelled.

She quickly ran around the house picking up all of the canvas's stacking the dry ones along the wall.

I picked up the wet one's and ran upstairs setting them on the balcony outside to dry.

Thank the gods it was a sunny day. I bolted down the stairs and started to pick up all of the painting supplies while mom pulled out the vacuum and quickly vacuumed the living room.

I ran and put the bucket of art supplies into the art room.

I went into the kitchen and flung the closet door open grabbing the Swiffer and quickly mopping the hard wood floors that had paint splattered.

Mom finished vacuuming and shoved the vacuum back into the closet and got on her hands and knees wiping the paint off of the lower walls.

After mopping I put the mop back and grabbed some Windex and starting wiping the huge floor to ceiling window in the living room.

Mom finished wiping down the walls and began to put our sofa and kitchen table back into their proper places.

After the window I ran outside into the garden and grabbed some fresh flowers, I ran back into the house placing the flowers into the vases all around the house. After that I sat on the couch.

Man that was the fastest cleaning that me and mom had ever done.

Mom came and sat by me on the couch.

"Good job" she laughed throwing her arm around my shoulder.

"You too mom" I laughed.

_*Ding Dong*_

"Who could that be?" I asked looking at her with a smile.

"You are such a ditz sweetie" she smiled standing up.

"Oh my god mom. Our outfits" I spoke.

She had on a pair low rising jeans that were splattered with paint and a crop top t-shirt that had the green day logo on it. Not to mention that paint all over her body.

"Oh dear! We must get changed!" she yelled stripping off her shirt and pants.

I did the same and we threw the clothes into the laundry room.

"Just a MOMENT!" I called as I ran up the stairs in my underwear.

People might think that I should be embarrassed about being in my underwear in front of my mom, but in my defense we went swimming all the time. So underwear was just like swim suits so it wasn't that much of a big deal.

"What to wear…. What to wear…." I whispered flinging my closet open.

I slipped on a pair of white skinny jeans and a light salmon pink long sleeve shirt that had a white strip at the bottom. I paired that with a light brownish pink leather jacket and put on a pearl necklace and some golden bracelets.

I pulled my long red hair into a half up half down hair style with a bun and parted my bangs to the right side. I applied some mascara and a little blush and lip gloss and called it good.

I ran out to see mom flattening her tan pencil skirt down as she stood by the door.

She had a loose flowy white long sleeve shirt that she tucked into her skirt. At her color bone the shirt had a strip of silver sequence. She paired that with a pearl and silver bracelet. She braided her bangs back and had it clipped to the side of her head. The rest of her long red hair hung behind her.

I walked over to her and stood next to her.

She faced me and tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear as I wipe a little red paint off of her forehead.

"Ready?" she whispered.

I nodded.

"Okay..." she said opening the door.

"Welcome" she spoke as she swung the door open for the guests and the principal.

"Hello Miss Fray" Principal Hodge said as he stepped into the house.

"Hello Principal Hodge" my mom smiled shaking his hand.

"Come in please" she said as she motioned for the guest to come and sit in the living room.

I sat on a love seat with my mom as the principal sat by himself on another sofa.

The three guest sat by each other on the long sofa.

There were two beautiful girls and one handsome boy.

They looked like they were my age.

One of the girls' had super long brown hair that stopped at her waist. She had on a matching cheerleader outfit as the girl who sat next to her. The other girl had short medium length curly black hair; she had light brown eyes while the other girl had sky blue eyes.

The boy next to them had on a football uniform. He had longish but not girl longish blond hair. Almost like a skater dude's hair. He had light brown eyes like the girl he sat next to.

All I could say is he is HOT.

As we sat down I went and fetched everyone some water and sat down by mom again.

As principal Hodge thanked my mom and talked about school I couldn't keep my opinions to myself.

"Mom…" I whispered nudging her with my elbow.

"What?" she whispered discreetly.

"He smells like forest!" I whispered.

"What did you say?" the girl with black hair asked as she leaned in closer to me.

I gasped, "Uh. Nothing" I smiled.

"No... No… you said something about someone smelling like forest" the other girl said with a giggle.

"You think my cousin is HO-" she started to say as I cut in.

"Principal Hodge, While you and my mother talk why don't I show these two girl's their bedrooms" I spoke swiftly as I stood up.

"Sure" the Principal smiled.

"What about me?" the boy asked meeting my eyes.

I felt my cheeks heat up. What was it about this boy that made me blush like a fool?

"Uh, since you are the oldest. I would like you to stay here and chat with us for a while" my mother spoke up.

I turned to her and thanked her with my eyes.

She nodded with a small smile.

"Oh, okay" the boy said leaning back into the couch.

"Come on girls" I said leading them up to the stairs.

As we got up they started giggling again.

I turned around and faced them with my red face of embarrassment.

"So you think Duke is hot? Don't cha?" the black haired one winked.

"No!" I shouted crossing my arms in front of me.

"Well you did say he smelt like forest right?" the other girl with brown hair smiled.

"You guys know what that means?" I asked them suspiciously.

"Who doesn't! I LOVE once upon a time!" they both cooed.

I smiled, I have a feeling that we are gonna get along just fine.

"Okay fine! He's cute okay?" I smiled walking to the 2 guest rooms.

"We knew it" they laughed.

"I'm Blair Lewis" the black haired girl said.

I shook her hand.

"And I'm Seraphina Lightwood-Bane" the other smiled.

I shook her hand also.

"I'm Alia Fray"

"Nice to meet you Alia" they both sang.

"I think we are gonna be best friends" they giggled.

I giggled at them, "I agree"

Apart from the twins I never truly had any friends. My life is way too busy to keep up with friends, but the twins understand. We met when we were in elementary school and we've been together ever since. The twins were boys and I'm glad of that. Girls at my school are… Drama….

"Sorry you guys are gonna have to share, but you've got the biggest of the two guest rooms" I smiled as I led them to the room right next to mine.

They opened the door and stared in awe.

There were two bunk beds in the room forming an L shape. Both bunk beds had desks underneath with laptops. There were lamps on the desk and various other items. In the middle there was a sofa that faced a plasma screen TV and a rug under that. In front of the Sofa was a small little table that had magazine's on it. Along the walls were paintings that my mother and I painted when I was little. There was a scene of the moon over a lake on two walls and on the remaining walls there was the sun over that same lake. Behind those murals there was a secret compartment that held one large walk in closet. This guest room was usually the room that the twin's stayed in when they slept over my house. The color theme for this room was white and gold.

"I'm sorry if this isn't to your liking" I spoke as we walked into the room.

"Are you kidding me?! This is so AMAZING" Sera said as she climbed one of the bunk beds.

Blair sat down on the sofa, " Totally AMAZING" she agreed.

I smiled with relief, " Thank goodness. I thought you guys would hate it! Then I'd feel like a totally terrible host and then everything would be ruined" I spoke as I sat next to Blair.

"No way! This is totally awesome" they both cooed.

I smiled.

We laughed for a while as they checked out the room.

After a while Blair found the secret compartment and opened it.

"Oh my gosh! Sera! Check this out" she squealed running into the closet.

Sera ran in and I walked in behind them.

The closet was filled with men clothing due to the twins.

"Sorry guys, usually the twins stay here… And well they have a lot of clothes…" I said looking at the rows and rows of men clothing. Now that I think about it, I feel like they practically live at my house.

"Did you say TWINS?" Sera and Blair squealed as they rushed over to me.

I took a step back, " Yea?"

"Oh my gosh! Are they football players!?" Sera asked.

"Yes?"

"Are they both captains?" Blair asked.

"Uh yea…?" I spoke.

"Oh my gosh! It's a DREAM come true!" Sera squealed.

I laughed, do they always squeal about everything?

They started hounding me with questions.

"What are their names?!"

"What do they look like!?"

"Are they cute?!"

"How old are they?!"

"What grade are they in?!"

"How tall are they?!"

"Are the coming anytime soon?!"

"Whoa whoa" I said putting two hands up.

"Come on tell us" Blair smiled as she pulled me and Sera to the sofa back in the room.

"Okay… Let me see" I started as we sat down.

"Names, Ace and Jett, they both have curly brown hair and tan skin, brown eyes… They actually look like the actor who played prince charming in Maleficent, Brenton Thwaites... But me, I think they're ugly because I grew up with them but other girls say they are attractive. They both are 18 year old seniors. Umm, they are about 6ft something… And they are coming later to pick me up" I spoke.

Sera started to sniffle along with Blair.

"They… They sound amazing!" both cooed.

"You guys are boy crazy" I laughed standing up.

"And you are Duke crazy" they laughed.

I whipped around, " Shut up!" I giggled.

"Okay okay" Sera smiled.

"You know… You're not what I thought you would be like" Blair smiled as we walked out of their room.

"Really?" I asked as we leaned against the top floor railing looking down to the first floor.

"Yea, at first I thought you were gonna be a snotty rich girl by your outfit" Blair spoke bluntly.

"But you're not" Sera added.

"You're actually way more down to earth. In the car the Principal was telling us how you and you're mother were the definition of sophistication, that you guys were mature and elegant along with very proper" Sera continued.

"But you seem really nice. I mean you are elegant and all that too but I feel like you could like be different you know?" Blair spoke.

"I know what you mean… You see my mom and I sort of live two different lives" I spoke.

Both looked at me with their full attention.

"Well we keep up the image of sophistication to our peers. Like the principal, the student body and for my mom the art collectors and other artist… But we actually are totally different. Completely down to earth. We love going to rock concerts and strutting around in ripped jeans, t-shirts, overalls, tights, and oversized sweaters " I laughed.

"Really?" Sera said, her face lighting up with excitement.

"Really" I nodded.

"All this is really just an act" I said gesturing to my clothes.

"You should have seen me earlier. I had on a pair of pink bunny pjs. And my mom she had low riding jeans and a cropped t-shirt" I giggled.

"No way! I would have never thought! You're mom looks like she could be a mayor or something" Sera laughed.

"Yea, we've perfected our outer image" I giggled.

"You guys are AMAZING" Blair spoke in astonishment.

"Nah we're just good actors" I shrugged.

_*Ding Dong*_

"ALIA! MOMMA FRAY! OPEN THE DOOR! WE'VE BROUGHT DAISY!" Two voices screeched from the other side of the door.

"Shit" I mumbled flying down the stairs.

I swung the door open to see Ace and Jett holding my favorite lamb stuffed animal.

I went to snatch it when Ace took a step back from me holding it in the air.

"You guys! Give it back!" I yelled jumping up and down for Daisy in the middle of our yard.

"Come on shorty" Ace laughed as he threw daisy into the air for Jett to catch.

"Monkey in the middle brother?" Jett laughed as he caught Daisy.

"I thought you'd never ask" Ace chuckled.

I ran to Jett trying to get Daisy but he threw it to Ace before I could reach him.

We did this for about three minutes.

I started to get frustrated.

"ACE! JETT! Give it BACK!" I yelled running to Ace who had just caught it.

"Nope princess" He laughed holding it above his head.

Jett laughed and ran over to his brother.

He start teasing me as I jumped trying to reach Daisy.

"Jump shorty jump" he chuckled.

"GIVE" I shouted as I jumped.

"IT!" I yelled jumping back up.

Curses for being as short as my mother.

"Give it guys" I huffed out as I stood looking at the two twins with my arms folding across my chest.

"Nope" they smirked.

I frowned at them, " If you don't then I won't introduce you to the two cheerleaders who are staying over my house"

Both gasped, " Cheerleaders?!"

"Yup, they are staying at my house."

"Are they from our school?" Ace asked as he began to walk to the front door, Jett following behind him.

"Nope, they're from New York" I said as I sprinted in front of them to block the front door.

"What's their names?" They asked as they tried to move me out of the way.

I clung to the side of the door frame and used my foot to push them away.

"Give me the lamb and I'll tell yah" I spoke with my left foot on Ace's knee.

"Or" Ace smirked looking to his brother.

"Or" Jett smirked.

"Or?" I asked confused. They are plotting something… I know it…

"Or we could do this" they said as Ace grabbed my hands while Jett grabbed my legs.

They carried me into the house by my feet and hands.

"Let me GO!" I yelled trying to squirm out of their hands.

They began to swing me.

"1….2….3…" they said as they threw me onto the sofa.

I screamed and fell onto the sofa.

Ace placed daisy on my stomach and smiled.

"Boys" my mom smiled as she sat up and walked over to them.

Jett picked up my mom swinging her around and kissed her on her cheek, " Hi momma Fray" he smiled cheekily as he put her down.

"Momma Fray" Ace said as he brought my mom into hug. He kissed her on her cheek.

"What are you boys doing to Alia?" she laughed as she looked at me, her frowning red faced daughter.

"Oh you know. Just playing around" Jett smirked.

I looked around and threw pillows square into their faces.

I stuck out my tongue.

"How childish you are" Ace laughed as he threw the pillow back at me. But I ducked before he could hit me.

"I am not!" I said scrunching my face.

"Yea, you are" Jett said as he threw the pillow at me.

I threw my hands up and caught it.

"And you guys play football. How shameful" I teased.

"You did not just make fun of our football skills missy" Jett said as he walked slowly over to where I was seated.

"I did" I smiled setting Daisy on the table in front of the sofa.

"Brother, she said she did right?" Ace said with a smirk.

"Indeed she did Ace" Jett smiled.

"You know what we have to do right?" Ace smiled.

"I do." Jett said as he and Ace stood in front of me.

"DUTCH OVEN!" they both yelled as they reached for me.

I hopped over the sofa and darted up the stairs screaming my head off.

I ran past Sera and Blair's room. Their door was open and I saw them sitting down with that boy on the sofa.

I made it to my room and slammed my door shut knowing that in a matter of seconds the boys would be here to Dutch oven me.

"I wish I had a damn lock on my door" I yelled as I looked for a hiding place.

I jumped to my bed as the door flung open.

In a matter of seconds Ace and Jett pinned me the bed pulling the cover over us.

"No NO!" I screamed trying to get out of the blanket.

But I was too late.

I heard two loud farting noises.

Ace and Jett shot out of the blanket and closed it before I could get out.

"OH my GOD! I'm gonna die!" I screamed trying to fight for a breath of fresh air.

It smelt like death and rotten eggs.

"Tell us the names and we'll let you out" Jett said from the outside of the blanket.

"Never!" I screamed holding my nose.

"Alright you asked for it" Ace chuckled.

It was then that I heard two more farting noises.

"Dear GOD!" I screamed.

I'm pretty sure my straight hair now has turned curly.

"Fine! Let me OUT!" I screeched.

"Name's first princess" Ace spoke.

"Seraphina and Blair!" I screamed.

God, the odor was vile! I'm gonna die if I'm under here and longer.

"NOW LET ME FREE!" I yelled.

"Gladly" both boys said as they darted out of the room to what I guessed would be to the guest room.

"God" I muttered as I flung the covers off of me sprinting to the window for fresh air.

I heard a chuckle from behind me.

"Dutch ovened huh?" a male voice said.

I turned around to see the forest smelling boy from earlier.

Gosh he is so cute….

"Yea" I spoke straitening and pulling down my shirt that was riled up so it showed my pierced belly button.

I really hope he didn't see.

"Nice piercing" he smirked.

He saw.

"Oh, yea…" I spoke, I felt a rush of heat run up to my face.

All of a sudden everyone was piled into my room.

"Is someone blushing?" Ace laughed as he and Jett walked and sat on the window sill.

"NO!" I spoke clutching my cheeks with both hands.

"I told you guys she thought our cousin was cute" Sera giggled.

"I thought I'd never see the day that Alia Fray, President of the institute blush over a boy" Jett snickered.

I shot them death glares, " I am NOT blushing!"

Duke laughed and ran a hand through his perfect blond hair, " it's cool Alia. I mean girls fawn over me all the time" he said shooting me a wink.

I shook my head, he's an arrogant good looking boy. Dammit.

"Well not this girl" I said with my hands on my hips.

"Although you did say that my cousin was pretty cute didn't you?" Blair smirked.

"Traitors" I hissed at the two girls.

They both giggled.

"As much as I love you guys grilling me. I think it's time for us to go. Right Jett, Ace?" I said signaling to my watch.

"Do we HAVE to go?" Jett wined.

"Yea, I mean. We were just getting to know these lovely ladies" Ace said sending a wink to Sera who in return giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, we are committed. We HAVE to go. Every Wednesday. Remember?" I spoke sternly.

"Fine…" they both huffed out.

"See you ladies later" Alec and Jett winked.

And of course Sera and Blair giggled.

"Nice to meet you man" Jett said as he shook Duke's hand.

"You too" Duke spoke.

Ace shook Duke's hand too.

"See you girls later. Mom is making something for breakfast so yah. We'll see you later" I said hugging the two girls.

"Okay" they both smiled.

"My house is your house so feel free to do whatever you please" I smiled picking up my purse.

"Will do Alia" Sera smiled.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you Duke" I said as I walked out of the room to go down the stairs.

Before I could go Duke grabbed my wrist.

"Don't I get a hug?" he smirked.

My face immediately blushed, " Uh… No?"

"Aww come on Alia. Don't resist the urge to come and feel me up" he winked.

I rolled my eyes and ripped my wrist from him.

"In your dreams lover boy" I smirked as I walked down the stairs.

"Mom, its Wednesday. We'll see you later" I shouted as the twins and I walked out the front door.

"Okay sweetie. Have fun!" she yelled from the kitchen.

I closed the door and walked to the twin's shared black lifted Toyota tundra.

We all sat in the front seat of the truck even though there was more space in the back.

Ace drove, I sat in the middle and Jett sat in the passenger seat.

"You like him" Jett cooed as Ace started the car.

"I do not!" I frowned buckling my seatbelt.

"Then why do you keep blushing" Ace laughed as he pulled out on the street.

"I'm not blushing" I spoke.

"Whatever Alia. Deny it all you want. We know the truth" Jett laughed as he rolled down the window.

I rolled my eyes, "Think what you want"

I pressed play on the stereo and Prayer in C, the Robin Schulz radio remix blasted from back speakers.

We all began to sing our hearts out as we drove to a very familiar place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys like it? What do you guys think of the twins? Leave Reviews and let me know. Next chapter is gonna be in Clary's POV. In that chapter Duke will explain how he ties into this story. So yup. I should be updating that chapter after a few hours so yea.**


	5. Verlac

**A/N: This chapter explains Duke's history! So yup, this is the last chapter i have pre-written so after this i won't be updating that quickly.**

* * *

><p>Clary POV:<p>

"Mom…" Alia whispered nudging me with my elbow.

"What?" I whispered discreetly.

"He smells like forest!" she whispered.

Oh goodness, her and her Once Upon a Time References.

But she was right, this young boy was good looking gentleman, he almost reminded me of someone I used to know.

"What did you say?" the girl with black hair asked as she leaned in closer to Alia.

Alia gasped, "Uh. Nothing" she smiled.

"No... No you said something about someone smelling like forest" the other girl said with a giggle.

"You think my cousin is HO-" she started to say as Alia cut in.

Her face was a bright red as her hair. Poor thing.

"Principal Hodge, While you and my mother talk why don't I show these two girl's their bedrooms" she spoke swiftly as she stood up.

Good thinking I laughed internally.

"Sure" the Principal smiled.

"What about me?" the boy asked meeting my daughter's eyes.

I saw her cheeks flush red.

Ahh, young love.

Alia was at a loss for words, so being the awesome mom I am I came to her rescue.

"Uh, since you are the oldest. I would like you to stay here and chat with us for a while" I spoke up.

Alia turned to me and thanked me with my eyes.

I simply nodded with a small smile.

"Oh, okay" the boy said leaning back into the couch.

"Come on girls" Alia said leading them up to the stairs.

As they left Principal Hodge continued talking about his job and grades and students…

After about another 5 minutes of talking he finally stood up and told us he had get back to the misses.

I thanked him for coming and shook his hand.

Duke and I sat back on the couch.

"So, Why don't you tell me a little about yourself Duke" I smiled as I reached for a cup of water.

"Well, what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell me what school you are coming from? What team you play for?"

"Oh, well I'm from New York and my cousins and I attend Pandemonium High, **(A/N: I couldn't think of anything else... Sorry!) **I play for the shadow hunters" he smiled proudly.

Ahh, Pandemonium High, such good memories.

"That's nice. I myself went to Pandemonium high back in the day" I smiled.

"You did?"

"Yup, after college. I moved to Seattle"

"Wow that must have been crazy. I mean New York to Seattle. That's a huge move isn't it…? Why did you move?" he asked curiously.

"I… I uh…. Well there were complications you see. And well Seattle was the perfect place to move to become and artist so I did" I smiled.

I really hope he didn't see the stuttering I had in the beginning.

He nodded enthusiastically.

"I've never properly introduced myself" I said as I stood up stretching my hand out.

"My name is Clarissa Fray"

"My name's Duke Verlac" he smiled shaking my hand.

He looked down on my wrist and turned it over.

"Funny, my Uncle has the same tattoo as you" he said examining my wrist.

"How peculiar…" I said glancing at my tattoo.

The tattoo was a Rune. It was a huge fad when I was in high school so a couple of my friends and I got them.

"Wait… Did you say Verlac?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yup. Duke Verlac" he spoke.

"Hmm... I knew a Verlac when I was in college… His name was… Sebastian... Yes Sebastian Verlac"

Duke's expression fell. Almost as if that name brought him sadness.

"Is something wrong dear?" I asked concerned at his expression.

"Oh... No… It's just… that was my father's name… You probably knew him" he said with a sad smile.

"You're father you say? I thought he had brown hair" I spoke curiously; this boy Duke had blond hair… The only thing that identifies him as Seb's son would be his facial feature and light brown eyes.

"Oh… Well my mom… She had blond hair..." he spoke softly.

"Who was your mom?" I asked.

"Her name was Kaelie Whitewillow"

"Ahh, Kaelie… She has blond hair. That must have been who you'd inherited it from" I smiled.

"Yea… That's what the pictures show me" he spoke softly.

"Pictures?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"They… They died when I was about 2 years old…" he whispered.

I quickly shot up and brought him into a hug.

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry for your loss" I whispered kissing his forehead.

I may have crossed some sort of boundary but I couldn't help it. My motherly instincts took over.

He shrugged, "It's okay. It was a long time ago"

I pulled back and faced him, "Who do you live with now?"

"Well my dad's best friend took me in. He's like an uncle to me now" he spoke.

"Did he adopt you?"

"Oh no. My dad's mother adopted me but she lets me live with my uncle because she says I'm a young teenager and she's too old to watch after me. So yea." He smiled.

"That's good" I smiled back.

*_Ding Dong*_

"ALIA! MOMMA FRAY! OPEN THE DOOR! WE'VE BROUGHT DAISY!" Two voices screeched from the other side of the door.

"Shit" I heard Alia mumble as she flew down the stairs.

She swung the door open to see Ace and Jett holding her favorite lamb stuffed animal.

She went to snatch it when Ace took a step back from her holding it in the air.

I laughed at the twins and my daughter.

"If you don't mind. I would like to talk with my cousins and see my room" Duke said as he watched the twins torment my poor daughter.

"Not at all. Go right ahead" I smiled.

"Thanks" he said bringing up his and what I assumed his cousins luggage.

Gosh, I can tell from his eyes that this boy has been through a lot.

I can't believe that Kaelie and Sebastian had died. It must have been a few years after I left Jace.

I slowly began to put away the drinks and placed everything into the sink. I'll wash them later.

I went back into the living room and sat on the love seat when I heard my daughter screaming.

"Let me GO!" she yelled trying to squirm out of their hands.

They began to swing her by her hands and feet.

"1….2….3…" they said as they threw her onto the sofa.

She screamed and fell onto the sofa.

Ace placed Daisy on her stomach and smiled.

"Boys" I said as I smiled and walked over to them.

Jett picked up me swinging me around and kissed me on my cheek, "Hi momma Fray" he smiled cheekily as he put me down.

"Momma Fray" Ace said as he brought me into hug. He kissed me on my other cheek.

"What are you boys doing to Alia?" I laughed as I looked at my poor red faced frowning daughter.

"Oh you know. Just playing around" Jett smirked.

Alia looked around and threw pillows square into their faces.

She stuck out my tongue.

"How childish you are" Ace laughed as he threw the pillow back at her. But Alia ducked before he could hit her.

"I am not!" she said scrunching her face.

"Yea, you are" Jett said as he threw the pillow at her.

She threw her hands up and caught it.

"And you guys play football. How shameful" she teased.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that.

"You did not just make fun of our football skills missy" Jett said as he walked slowly over to where she was seated.

"I did" she smiled setting Daisy on the table in front of the sofa.

"Brother, she said she did right?" Ace said with a smirk.

"Indeed she did Ace" Jett smiled.

"You know what we have to do right?" Ace smiled.

"I do." Jett said as he and Ace stood in front of me.

"DUTCH OVEN!" they both yelled as they reached for her.

Alia hopped over the sofa and darted up the stairs screaming her head off.

The boys immediately flew after her.

"Kids" I chuckled as I walked into the kitchen.

It was almost 10 am.

"These kids must be starving" I whispered as I looked into the fridge to whip up some breakfast.

I cracked some eggs into a huge bowl and mixed them.

Then I got out a huge frying pan.

I poured in some oil and turned the stove on medium heat.

I grabbed some bacon and diced it up throwing it into a smaller pan on another burner.

I began frying that as I added salt and pepper and chives to the eggs.

Once the bacon had finished I put the diced up pieces into a bowl and put it aside.

I then poured the egg batter and fried the egg.

As soon as it was almost done I sprinkled some cheese on the egg and poured the bowl of bacon pieces onto the egg.

Then I flipped half of the egg making a huge egg omelet.

I set the omelets on the table and cut it up into four pieces.

Enough for Duke, the other two girls and I.

I didn't need to make for the twins and Alia because today was Wednesday.

I plated up the omelets when I heard Alia and the twins coming down the staircase.

"Mom, its Wednesday. We'll see you later" she shouted as the twins and her walked out the front door.

"Okay sweetie. Have fun!" I yelled back from the kitchen.

I set the dining room table and placed omelets out for the children to eat.

I poured glasses of orange juices and set them in front of the omelets.

As I was just finishing up the kids came down.

"Perfect timing. I've made bacon, cheese filled omelets" I said as I sat down on a chair.

"Awesome! Thanks" they said as they sat down at the table.

Duke sat by me while the two other girls sat in front of me.

We sat down and began to eat.

"We never got to introduce ourselves. My name is Blair Lewis and this is my cousin Seraphina Lightwood-Bane" she smiled.

I almost chocked on my food.

I quickly took a sip of my orange juice and spoke, "Oh. Lewis and Lightwood-Bane?"

"Yup" Seraphina smiled.

"Did you know their parents too?" Duke asked.

"I…I'm not sure... What are their first names?" I asked hoping to god that it wasn't who I thought they would be.

"My mom's name is Isabelle Lewis and my dad Simon Lewis" Blair spoke.

"And I'm adopted. My dad's names are Alec Lightwood-Bane and Magnus Lightwood-Bane" Seraphina smiled.

Dear god. Why do you do this to me?

"Have you heard of them?" Seraphina asked.

"Actually. I have… I think I went to high school with them" I smiled.

Oh my god. Out of all the people in the world I would have Lewis's, Verlac's and Lightwood-Bane's in my house.

I moved across the entire country to get away from my past and it seemed to have caught up with me.

Oh god… What am I gonna do now…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Duuunnn! What did you guys think? Pretty dramatic yes? Let me know if reviews! Happy new year all!**

***:)**


	6. Split Lips and Blossoming Love

**A/N: So i decided that this story as well as my other new story is gonna be updated randomly. I'm having myself update my older stories on a schedule so these one's are just gonna be updated when i have time to write them. So yup, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Alia POV:<p>

"I….Don't….Like…..Him….!" I shouted in between punches.

"Come on Alia! Don't have to deny it!" Ace said holding up his hands blocking my punches.

We began to circle each other in the boxing ring.

"Are you embarrassed about it or something?" Jett asked from the side of the ring.

"No!" I shouted turning to look at Jett.

I rolled my eyes shaking my head as I turned my attention back to Ace.

I swung my right fist to Ace's side but he blocked it easily.

He took a step forward and swung his left arm but I saw that coming as I ducked down.

I ran up to him wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him into a choke hold.

I slowly began to try and knee him in his stomach.

"Seriously Alia, nothing's wrong with liking someone" Ace said as he swiped his leg and knock me off of my feet.

I groaned and rolled over getting back onto my feet.

I lifted my hands and step closer to Ace shooting him with some jabs and upper cuts.

I let out a breath, "I know it's not wrong… It's just you guys know how my past relationships have been"

I swung my fist again and actually hit the side of his torso.

Ace took a step back and regained his posture.

"What about your relationships?" Jett asked from the side.

I turned to him, "Every time I went steady don't you remember what happened?"

"No, what happened?" Jett asked.

"They left man" Ace said rolling his eyes.

"Exactly, that's why I can't like someone again. Because this time I know for sure that he's gonna leave" I said returning to our boxing session.

I lifted my hands once again and stepped up to Ace swinging a few times.

He easily blocked them again.

We circled around some more as I tried kicking his knee to make him fall.

He just swung at me, but I put my arms up to stop the punch.

"Then why don't you just have a fling" Jett said.

"What?" I said turning away from Ace.

That was a big mistake because he swung and hit me right in my face.

A rushing pain shot through my face.

I held onto my jaw with the boxing glove still on.

"Ace! You punched me!" I yelled at him leaning against the ropes of the boxing ring.

"Shit! Sorry Alia!" he said taking off his boxing glove.

He walked over to me trying to look at my jaw.

"I'm gonna have a god damn split lip now" I hissed as I tasted blood.

"In his defense you should have blocked him" Jett said from behind me.

"Oh my god! It was so YOUR fault for distracting me! Ace I get to punch your face now!" I said holding up my right hand to hit his face.

Jett grabbed my right arm preventing me from doing so, "Come on Alia it was an accident"

"Accident or not we need to be even!" I yelled.

It was only fair, and believe me I'm all about fairness.

I cocked back my arm.

And lunged forward punching Ace in the face.

Both twins held their faces in agony.

It turns out I elbowed Jett accidently while I went to cock back my arm.

I started laughing.

"I'm sorry!" I couldn't help it. It was true, whenever one twin gets hurt the other one gets hurt too.

"Why are you laughing?" Jett hissed as he stepping into the boxing ring.

We all sat down clutching our face's each twin on my sides.

"Because I went to hit Ace and I elbowed you. Its true twins always get hurt together." I giggled.

"You are so lucky you're a girl. I would have totally kicked your ass for punching me in the face" Ace grumbled.

"Sure you would have tough boy" I giggled.

"I can't believe you elbowed me in the face Alia" Jett spoke.

I laughed, "I know. Sorry Jett"

Both twins frowned at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Here, let me kiss it to make it better" I laughed.

I leaned over and kissed Jett on the left eye and kissed Ace on the side of his right side of his face.

"All better?" I chuckled.

Both frowned at me.

"I'm sure to have a black eye now. What do I tell the team now? That Miss President elbowed me?" Jett frowned.

"No, you could just say that you and Ace over there got in a fight." I snapped.

They knew they couldn't say that, My reputation would be ruined if they did.

Ace let out a sigh, "How long are you gonna keep up your sophisticated act princess?"

"You know that answer. I've got to up hold my image. If people knew that I boxed and went to concert's they'd never take me seriously." I spoke.

"Yea, but we do. We totally take you serious princess" Jett spoke.

"Well that's because you two have grown up with me. It… It just wouldn't look good. I mean the whole school has an expectation of me. And I can't disappoint them" I said standing up.

I offered the two twins my hands and they got up.

"Yea, but then you could come with us and we could actually for once have fun at school. You could be a cheerleader, you could join random clubs. You could go skateboarding with us in public" Ace said leaning against the rope.

"Yea, imagine how fun that would be princess. And you wouldn't have to date those stupid douche nerds who think they can get any pretty girl because they're rich and smart. You could date a lameo. Like a jock head" Jett added, I'm sure he was referencing to Duke.

"I can't… I've come to far guys…." I sighed.

I stepped out of the ring and walked over to the locker room.

"We've got about 10 minutes until yoga, so take a quick shower and we'll meet by the truck okay?" I said as I stood in front of the women's locker room.

"Fine" both twins said as they headed into the men's locker room.

I pushed open the door and went to my locker grabbing some clothes and bathing supplies.

After a quick shower I quickly toweled off my body and slipped on my yoga clothes.

I had on a pair of dark grey loose Nike yoga pants and a bright pink sports bra. I threw on a cropped loose white shirt over that.

I grabbed my sports bag and walked over to the mirror.

I sighed.

The side of my jaw was bruising up and there was a cut on my lip.

"God dammit Ace" I mumbled as I went and rinsed my lip. I patted it with a napkin and walked out of the locker room to the exit.

The twins were leaning against the truck waiting for me.

Jett had a slight bruising around his left eye while Ace had a little discoloration on the right side of his face.

"You guys look horrible" I laughed as I threw my sports bag into the back of the truck.

"So do you princess" both boys laughed.

We got into the truck and drove down the street to the yoga place.

Every Wednesday we had this ritual. Usually we'd go help out at the twin's mom's diner but today she said she had it under control so we continued with our weekly ritual. After the restaurant we go to the gym to go boxing because the twins insisted that I learn how to protect myself. And then we'd go do yoga because I insisted that to be a better football player you had to be flexible too. At first they complained then they saw the yoga instructor so they happily came every week. Boys I tell ya.

We jogged into the yoga studio and rolled our mats side by side as people began to file in.

"Welcome class. Today we will be working on building up a stronger upper body" the yoga instructor, Rain spoke.

Weird name right?

"Let us start off with the Sun Salute A" she spoke.** (So I literally wrote about the first yoga exercise on pintrest… Sorry if you're really into yoga and it's wrong)**

We all slowly pushed up so our body's formed a triangle, then we straightened out making our body's diagonal to the floor, next we went horizontal hovering over the floor then leaned up so our legs were on the floor as our chest were risen up.

We repeated that about three times slowly.

"Now we plank for 1 minute" Rain spoke.

Jett looked at me and whispered, "So how about a fling with him?"

"I don't do flings Jett" I whispered back.

"Now relax" Rain said.

We sat down with our legs crossed.

"Flings aren't bad" Ace spoke.

"Now we side plank for each side" Rain said.

I turned to the left and spoke to Ace's back, "I don't know what to do with flings."

"It's easy, just basically flirt all the time" Ace spoke.

"Yea, I mean it can't be too hard" Jett said from behind me.

We flipped over planking on our other side.

"But what if I make a fool of myself" I spoke.

"Then he'll be gone before you know it. See? Win win. This can be a trial, a learning experience for you princess" Jett said.

I let out a sigh, "I'm not so sure guys"

"And now we go to a forearm plank for 1 minute"

I leaned against my forearms and toes.

"I'm not like you guys" I said looking at the two twins.

"What do you mean?" Jett asked looked at me.

"I'm such a spaz when it comes to flirting. I don't know the first thing about flirting." I confessed.

"How did you get those other douchey nerds?" Ace asked.

I rolled my eyes, "We bonded over nerdy things"

"Dolphin pose, hold for 30 seconds" Rain announced.

"Well then this guy will be easy then. He's a jock like us so just be yourself" Ace spoke.

"But you guys are different." I said.

"How so?" Jett asked

"You guys are total weirdoes and he's hot!"

"Weirdoes? We are not weirdoes." Jett spoke.

" And we are hot too" Ace said.

"Dolphin with leg lifts, 15 seconds for each leg" Rain spoke.

"It's just... He seems hard to talk to. I blush every time he talks to me. And he's a totally asshat" I confessed.

"So you've been checking out his ass? We knew you liked him" Ace smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe I just think he's cute"

"Why couldn't you just say that from the beginning" Jett asked.

"It's embarrassing. You guys were totally grilling me in front of him"

"Only to help you out princess" Ace smirked.

"Whatever" I said shaking my head.

"Now Child's pose. Let this pose release all the stress and tension that you have built up throughout the week. Let it stretch out and wash away all of your worries. As we finish up this class let this pose give you new found strength and confidence that you need to get through the rest of the week." Rain said.

We all got into child pose.

To be honest this one was my favorite pose, it made me feel warm and secure.

We stayed like this for a while until Rain spoke up.

"As we conclude this session I would like you all to remember to once in a while take a break and meditate. It really helps. Find the confidence within yourself and you'll be all set."

We all sat up and thanked her.

The boys and I picked up our mats and rolled them up.

We grabbed our bags and threw them into the back of the truck again.

As we neared my house Ace spoke.

"Listen to Rain's words princess. Find the confidence within yourself" Ace smiled.

"Yea, then maybe you can have a fling with that Duke boy" Jett smirked.

"I don't like the word fling. It sounds dirty" I laughed as we pulled up to my house.

"Then what do you want to call it?" Ace asked as he put the truck into park.

"Blossoming love" I laughed as I climbed over Jett to get out.

"Yoga's going to your head princess" Jett laughed.

I shrugged with a smile on my face.

I grabbed my bag out of the back and walked up to the front door.

The boys yelled their good byes.

I waved to them and watched their truck leave.

I turned around and went to open the front door.

"Maybe it's time to let my love blossom" I giggled as I twisted the knob.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, whatcha guys think? Like it? I admit it may have been a little boring, it's sort of a filler. Anyways leave reviews beautiful people!**

***:)**


	7. Late Nights and Phone Calls

**A/N: Here's an update! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! And hopefully this chapter has what you guys want. Well some parts! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alia POV:<p>

I walked into the house with my sports bag handing from my right shoulder.

"Anyone home?" I yelled closing the door.

It was silent.

"Hello?" I called out as I walking into the kitchen.

I opened the cupboard and grabbed a glass. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the purified water. There was a post it note on it.

_Hi sweetie,_

_I knew you were gonna get some water once you came home so I thought to put a note here. Anyways, I had to run some errands and go to the gallery for a while. Our guest are off to their training for the football game. They'll be home sometime tonight along with me. I'm picking them off. So don't wait up. Order some pizza or something. Money's in the drawer_

_Xoxo Mom_

I smiled as I poured myself a glass of water. It was pretty crazy how my mom knew me so well.

I crumbled the note and tossed it into the recycle bin.

"Home alone" I muttered as I tanked the water and placed it into the sink.

I threw my boxing clothes into the laundry room and walked up the stairs into my room.

"Quick shower" I spoke as I threw my now empty sports bag and yoga mat back into my closet.

I grabbed some black pajama shorts, a black sweater and some undergarments and headed for our shower.

After the shower I pulled my fiery red hair into an attempted elegant bun, but like always it ended up being super messy and random strands everywhere.

"Oh well" I said as I hung up my towel.

I quickly brushed my teeth then headed back into my room.

I jumped onto my bed and turned on some music.

Before I knew it I was drifting off to Ghost by Ella Henderson.

*_Time Jump*_

I awoke to a cramp in my stomach and a loud growl which too was from my stomach.

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table.

_2:32am_

"Dammit" I groaned as I sat up.

I stayed there for a while as I waited for myself to become more awake.

I stretched out my arms and threw my legs over the side of the bed.

"Starving" I mumbled as I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes.

My bun skills had failed me because my hair was now just hanging down onto my back.

I slowly and quietly walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

I left the light off because I knew this house so well I didn't need it.

I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and placed it on the counter.

Then I grabbed some coco puffs and poured it into the bowl.

"Milk" I whispered as I walked up to the fridge.

I opened it and grabbed the milk jug.

As I closed the refrigerator door I felt a hand touch my back.

I flew around screaming and slapped whatever had touched me.

The milk gallon busted on the floor as I reached in a nearby drawer and pulled out a knife.

I heard a male grunt then the lights flashed on.

I clutched my knife in my right hand and held the shoulder of the person as blinked trying to adjust to the light.

I saw that familiar blond hair and brown eyes.

"Duke?"

"You slapped me!?" he shouted clutching his cheek.

"Geez, you scared the shit out of me!" I yelled still clutching his shoulder.

"Goodness woman put the knife down" he spoke.

"Sorry" I whispered placing the knife back into the drawer.

"God, are you like a ninja or something?" he said as we stood looking at one another.

He had on a pair of grey sweats and a cut off muscle tee.

With that tee you could see all the defined muscles this boy had. And damn….

"Holy shit, what happened to your face?" he said as he stepped closer to me.

"What?" I asked wiping my face.

Did I have drool or something?

As my hand drifted over my jaw I flinched.

"Oww" I hissed.

I carefully touched it again.

That's when I remembered.

"You've got like a split lip and a bruise on your jaw" he said as he took my hand away from my face and carefully touched my jaw.

His touch sent shiver running through my body. He stepped closer and all I could feel was the warmth of his body and his breath on my neck as I leaned my head for him to look at my jaw.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned filled in his eyes.

"Oh… Uh I had a fight with a door and lost" I joked.

"Really?" he asked wide eyed.

"Of course not! I….I got punched… No biggie" I mumbled.

I turned away from him.

I probably looked hideous right now. Cut lip, bruised jaw, pajamas, untamed hair… What a fucking nightmare.

"Who did it?" he asked gripping my wrist.

"What?" I asked flipping around so I was facing him.

"Who did it?" he asked. He seemed… well pissed.

"Uh, it was Ace" I spoke.

"Ace! One of the twins. Why the hell would he hit a girl? I'll beat his ass for this" he said clenching his fist.

"Whoa whoa. Calm down macho man. It was an accident" I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Accident? It doesn't look like an accident. I sure hope you got even" he said lightly placing a hand on my jaw once again.

"I did. No worries" I smiled looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"You know" he whispered tracing the outline of my jaw stopping to put a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You've got the most incredible eyes have ever seen in my life"

I smiled and rolled my eyes,

"Thanks I get that a lot"

He chuckled, "Of course you do"

"There almost like a golden emerald" I said with a shrug.

"Your mom's eyes are emerald. So I'm guessing that your father had goldish eyes then?" he asked staying within close proximity of me.

I shrugged again, "I wouldn't know"

"What do you mean?"

"I…I've never seen him" I said taking a step back.

It was at this moment I remembered the spilled milk on the floor.

"Shit… Mom's gonna have a cow when she sees this" I said as I walked and grabbed a sponge and napkins.

"Here let me help" Duke said getting on his hands and knees scrubbing with the sponge as I followed behind wiping it with the napkin.

With his help we finished instantly.

I stood up and threw away the towels.

I looked at my bowl of cereal that now had no milk.

Such a waste. I put the cereal back into the box and put the dishes into the sink.

"You hungry?" Duke asked as he planted himself on the counter.

I was just about to say no when my stomach betrayed me.

The sound that came out sounded like a whale mating call.

Duke chuckled.

"Let's go find some place to eat" he smiled.

"At this time of night?" I said as I folded my arms in front of my chest.

"Yea, why not?" he chuckled.

"Fine, but I can't drive and you don't have a car. So since this was your brilliant idea, you get to treat okay?" I smiled.

"Wouldn't want it any other way" he said with a wink.

"Why don't you go put on some warmer clothes and I'll go grab a sweater or something. Meet me down here in 5?" he said as he walked up the stairs.

"5" I nodded.

With that said Duke walked into his room as I walked into mine.

Crazy adventure's at 3am.

How fun this was gonna be.

Clary POV:

*_Ring Ring*_

I groaned as I rolled over to grab my phone.

Before I answered it I glanced at my alarm clock.

3:43am.

"Who the hell calls at 3 in the morning" I hissed opening my phone.

"Hello?" I croaked in my sleepy voice.

"Hello? Hi is this the student president of the institutes parent or guardian?" A deep male voice asked.

"This is her" I mumbled into the phone.

"Sorry did I wake you ma'am?" he asked.

"You did actually" I grumbled.

"Oh, well pardon me. I wasn't aware of the time difference" he spoke.

"Yup, major time difference" I spoke sarcastically.

"Yea, well I'm sorry ma'am" he chuckled.

"No worries. Anyways is there something you wanted?" I asked sitting up on my bed.

"Oh yea. I was wondering if Duke and the girls made it there safely. Nobody called me so I was getting a bit worried" he spoke.

"Oh yea. Duke's fine and so are the girls. Are you a relative or something?" I asked.

"That's great to hear. And yes I am. I'm Duke's uncle" he replied.

"Oh wonderful. Duke told me about you and his parents."

"That's rather unusually for him. He rarely talks to anyone about his parents."

"Really? How odd"

"Yea, I guess it's a sensitive subject for him, as it was for all of us"

"I'm sorry for your loss. I actually knew his father and mother."

"You do? How?"

"Well, I went to college with his father. And high school with his mother. I also went to high school with Blair and Sera's parents" I spoke into the phone.

"Wow what a small world. I too went to high school with the girl's parents. Actually the girls are my nieces" he spoke.

"Nieces? How is that?"

"Oh, well Blair is the daughter of my sister Isabelle. And Seraphina is my brother's adopted daughter. His name's Alec."

My heart stopped.

Isabelle and Alec.

Lightwood.

If he is the brother of Isabelle and Alec…

Then that could only mean one thing…

"I… I uh didn't catch your name" I stuttered.

"Oh of course. My name's Jace Wayland…"

"J…Jace?" I breathed into the phone.

"Yeah. Jace Wayland. I never caught your name by the way" he spoke calmly into the phone.

Holy shit… It's Jace….

My mind completely blanked out… I haven't seen or talked to him in years…

It felt like a deer in the headlights moment.

"What's your name miss?" he asked again.

"I…uh…. My name?" I stuttered.

"That is what I asked" he chuckled.

"Uh… My name's…. C….Cece" I lied.

"Cece huh… Got a last name Cece?" he asked.

"I... uh… sorry I've gotta go" I said quickly hanging up the phone.

I threw my phone down and stared at it.

After all these years…

I finally heard his voice again.

God, what am I gonna do now…

I quickly shot out of bed running to my daughter's room.

As I opened the door it was empty.

There was a note taped to her lamp.

I walked over and read it.

_Went to grab a quick bite. Be back soon! _

_Love, Alia_

I grabbed the note and sank down to the floor.

I pulled my knees in and wrapped my hands around my legs.

"What am I gonna do?" I whispered as I began to sniffle.

The promise that I made to never cry over him again was broken after 17 long years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After 17 years the feelings are coming back guys! What did you think? Did you like the phone call? Or did it seem a little too rushed? Let me know. Also how do you feel about Clary knowing but not Jace? And also Jace won't get to see Clary for about a week, if he even get's to see her... muahahaha!. Bare with me.! Also the "love" in the air with Alia and Duke? Do you guys sense some of that? Anyways let me know in a review! Thanks for reading!**

***:)**


	8. Mother Daughter Moments

**A/N: SORRY GUYS! I'VE BEEN GROUNDED FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING! HONESTLY I WILL BE WORKING MY ASS OFF FOR THE OTHER UPDATES! I PROMISE! PLEASE PLEASE ENJOY THIS UPDATE! IT WAS PRE-WRITTEN BEFORE I GOT GROUNDED SO IT WAS THE ONLY THING I COULD UPDATE!**

* * *

><p>Clary POV:<p>

I heard the door slam shut and the shuffling of footsteps.

There was some mumbling then I heard two doors shut.

I slowly stood up and sat down on my daughter's bed wiping my tears away with the sleeve of my white silk robe.

The door slowly opened and my daughter came in, her back facing me as she turned on the light.

She was startled as she saw me.

I offered a small smile, "Morning Sweetie"

Her face sank, "Mom? What happened? Have you been crying?" she asked rushing over to me.

She sat down next to me pulling me into her arms.

I laughed lightly as tears slowly began to weld up into my eyes.

She hugged me tighter as she began to stroke my hair like I used to do when she was little.

It was funny, the roles right now seemed to have switched.

I felt like a broken hearted young girl again.

We sat in silence as I silently cried.

"Mom?" she asked as she pulled back grasping my hands.

"What happened?" she asked, concern filling her eyes.

"I… I got a phone call" I spoke looking down at our grasped hands.

"And what happened mom? Was it work related or something? If you got fired or anything, we can still make it work. I can get a job and we can do this mom" she reassured me.

I chuckled lightly. My responsible beautiful daughter.

"No, no sweetie. It's not like that" I spoke lifting my head to look into her golden emerald eyes.

"Then what is it mom? Who called?" she asked.

I let out a breath.

"Your father"

She tilted her head and blinked a few times before speaking.

"My father?" she asked.

"Yeah" I spoke letting go of her hands so I could wipe my tears away.

"After all these years he finally called you?" she spoke.

I nodded.

"Why did he even call? God, he has some nerve calling you!" she said as she shot to her feet to pace the floor.

"No, it's not like that sweetie. He was actually calling about Duke and the girls" I said watching her.

She stopped and turned to me, "What? How does he know Duke?" she asked.

"Apparently he's Duke's uncle" I spoke.

Her eyes widened and she started at me with disgust.

"Wait. Are Duke and I related?" she gasped throwing a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no. He's more of like a care taker. Why does it matter?" I asked.

She let out a breath a relief.

"Oh god. That would have been way awkward" she laughed as she came and sat by me.

"What do you mean?" I asked pulling my feet up onto the bed, sitting with my legs crossed.

"You know mom" she blushed.

I laughed lightly.

"Oh, you fancy this boy?" I smirked.

"MOM!" she groaned slapping my arm lightly.

"What?" I giggled.

"You're making it weird" she mumbled with a pout.

I laughed.

"I'm making it weird? How is that?" I asked, amused by my daughter.

"No one says fancy anymore" she said rolling her eyes as she grabbed a pillow stuffing her face into it.

I laughed and pulled the pillow from her.

"Then what do they call it?" I asked raising a single eyebrow.

She smiled, "Blossoming Love"

I chuckled, "Blossoming Love? That sounds like a sappy romance novel that has Fabio on the front cover shirtless" I giggled.

"MOM!" she groaned again pushing me.

I laughed and sat back up.

"You're so embarrassing" she mumbled blushing red.

"Oh sweetie" I laughed pulling her in for a hug.

She smiled and hugged me back.

"Hey? You wanna French braid my hair?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I would love to darling" I smiled.

She turned around as she sat in-between my legs.

I slowly began to part her hair as she wrapped her arms around her knees that were now pressed up to her chest.

"So… What about my father?" she asked.

I let out a sigh but continued to braid her hair.

"I have no idea" I confessed.

"Do you think he suspects that it's you?"

I shook my head, "I doubt it. I told him my name was Cece"

"Cece? Like Cece from new girl?" she chuckled.

"What can I say?" I shrugged as I continued to braid her long red hair.

"Does Duke know?" she asked.

"No"

"What about the girls? Jace isn't their uncle to right?" she laughed.

"Actually…" I started.

"No way" she said turning around to face me.

"You're gonna make your hair uneven" I scolded.

She grumbled and turned back around.

"But it's true. Jace is their real uncle. I used to go to school with their parents. And your father was their brother"

"Whoa…" she spoke.

"I know right" I spoke as I finished braiding the top section of her hair.

I finished up the bottom with a fishtail.

She turned around and sat crossed legged in front of me once I finished.

"So what are we gonna do?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Hope that he doesn't recognize me I guess" I spoke.

"Should we have them find a different house to stay at?"

I shook my head, "No. It's fine. We still have about a week or so to plan it out."

"Why a week?" she asked.

"Because that's when he's gonna come and collect Duke and the girls."

"He's gonna come… here?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Oh man mom… How are you feeling with all of this?"

"Honestly, I'm scared Alia… I haven't seen your father since the day I left him… I've got all kinds of emotions running through me. Like I'm angry and scared. But I'm also relieved somehow… I know that he doesn't deserve you… But I kind of hoped that one day you could at least see him… I know that you've wanted to see him… And maybe this is the chance…" I confessed.

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter if I see him or not. Sure I'd like to know what he looks like, but I also don't want you to have to experience the pain he put you through. I mean you're the strongest person I know. And you just cried like 5 minutes ago. I know that he's causing you all sorts of pain…" she spoke.

I smiled at her.

"How did I get such a wonderful, caring daughter?" I asked as I caressed her face.

I glanced at the clock.

6am.

"Listen sweetie, we'll figure all of this out later. But for now, we'll act like nothing happened okay? The way we treat our guest will not change. We'll tell them that my name is actually Cece… And by the end of the week we'll have a game plan." I spoke.

"Okay mom" she smiled.

"Now you get some sleep okay?" I smiled standing up.

"Okay" she answered.

I kissed her forehead.

"See you in a couple hours sweetie"

"Good night mom" she smiled.

"Good night sweetie" I spoke as I walked to the door.

I took one last glance at her then turned off the light shutting the door tightly.

I let out a sigh.

"Time to figure out my life" I whispered as I walked back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews! Thanks!  
>*:)<strong>


	9. Am I Wrong

**A/N: Sorry for going MIA recently. I've had the most stressful weeks ever. All because of two things, College and Guys. A few words of advice, apply to college earlier and listen to divinity by Porter Robinson. It's absolutely amazing if you're into beats and stuff like i am currently. Oh and one more thing, Why are boys soooo confusing?**

* * *

><p>Clary POV:<p>

I slid the golden watch on my right wrist and walked to the full length mirror, my black knee high boots clicking as I walked on the mahogany hard wood floor.

I twisted my bangs back and used a bobby pin to secure it to the side. I straightened out my long sleeved grey shirt and grabbed my white shawl and threw it on.

As I walked out of my bedroom I grabbed my phone and tucked it in the back of my black skinny jeans.

I walked down the stairs straight to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast.

I got out the waffle mix and the waffle maker. I made the mix and slowly began to pour it into the waffle maker.

Before I knew it I made enough for all of us.

I set the table and set up the beverages for the kids to have.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on each door telling them that it was 10:00 and breakfast was on the table.

I walked down the stairs and made myself a cup of coffee.

I sipped the coffee as I leant against the island.

I had the hardest time trying to back to sleep earlier this morning. Just the thought of Jace kept me from closing my eyes. But eventually I found comfort and drifted off.

But as soon as I woke up the thoughts came rushing back. His golden hair, his golden eyes. His stupid cocky personality that I had fallen in love with.

I mean I haven't had to think about the past for 17 almost 18 years. And now here it is. I seriously thought moving across the country would save me from ever having to see or even think of my past again. But I guess its fate.

I heard some shuffling down the stairs and saw my guest dressed in their uniforms come into the kitchen.

"Good morning! How did you guys sleep?" I asked as I set the stack of waffles on the table.

"We slept pretty well Mrs. Fray" Seraphina, the brunette one spoke.

"Oh, it's Miss Fray" I corrected.

"But you can call me Cece" I smiled.

"Cece? I thought your name was Clary?" Duke asked as he grabbed a waffle.

"Yeah… Well it was. I recently applied for a name change and it finally came in last night" I lied.

"Cool! I've always wanted to change my name to Zenon or something spectacular like that" Blair, the raven haired girl spoke excitingly.

I smiled, "I think Blair is a spectacular name already"

She looked at me and smiled, "Hmmm… I guess you're right. I mean how many Blair's do you know?"

"You're the first one" I said as I sat down adjacent from the kids.

"You're unique Blair" Seraphina smiled as she stuffed waffles into her mouth.

"Yeah, I guess I am" she said picking at her plate.

Duke put a hand on her shoulder and spoke, "It's good to be unique Blair. It makes you special. You're the red in the sea of grey"

Wow, that was pretty deep for an 18 year old boy.

The red in a sea of grey… I feel another painting itching to be created.

"Yeah, I know Duke. Thanks" She smiled giving him a hug.

We sat down and ate in a comfortable silence.

After I was finished eating I noticed that my daughter was still not up.

Gosh, twice in one week.

"ALIA!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Her door flung open and she flew down the stairs.

"Morning mama" she smiled as she ran to the kitchen grabbed a waffle then heading to the door.

"Come on mom we're running late" she yelled as she whipped the door open.

I shook my head; my daughter was forever running late.

"Come on kids" I said as I walked out the door.

Seraphina, Blair, and Duke came out and walked to my black Toyota tundra (**A/N: I will probably always use this for my cars. It's my truck!)**

They piled in and I drove them off to the stadium in which the practice would be held.

As I reached the parking lot everyone piled out except for Alia.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. Gotta talk to my mom real quick" Alia said as Seraphina, Blair, and Duke waited for her.

"Okay" they all spoke as they walked to the stadium entrance.

She shut the door and maneuvered my body so I could look at her.

She had on a pair of dark blue jeans which she paired with a black almost leather looking shirt that had white sleeves. She added some golden bangles and a pair of black aviators. She matched that with a pair of black flats. Her hair was up in a messy bun with some strands framing her face.

"So I had a thought" she started as she began to clasp her hands together.

"And what would that thought be?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

She turned to me, "Sera and Blair and like my cousins? Aren't they?"

I blinked at her a few times. Not really knowing what to say. I mean the answer was pretty obvious. She as their cousin because Jace is her father and all…. But I really hadn't thought about it. I'm basically related to Izzy them. Well not really me, my daughter is at least.

"Yah… they are" I spoke quietly.

"This is so cool mom. I mean I thought that I didn't have any relatives and now look. I've got two girl cousins. I've always wanted cousins. And now I've got some. And we're all practically the same age. This is pretty exciting mom!" She yelled happily.

There was a knock on window as I looked at my daughter.

She was smiling a huge radiant smile.

She rolled down the window.

It was the twins.

"Hey Alia, Momma Fray" they both smiled cheekily.

"Hi boys" I smiled.

"Anyways, I should go mom. Don't want to keep you from painting and all" she smiled.

"Yeah, okay. Have a good day" I smiled as I kissed her forehead.

She got out of the car and shut her door.

"Boys, you think you can give Alia and the others a ride home? I think I might be a little longer today in the studio" I spoke.

"Of course we can." Jett smiled.

"Thanks! Anyways have a good day you guys!" I smiled as I turned the truck back on.

"Okay! Bye!" they all called.

I rolled up my window and drove off.

As I gazed into the rear view mirror I couldn't help but think of the words she said.

She thought she didn't have any relatives.

Was it bad of me to have kept her in the dark for so long?

Was I in the right from keeping her away from her…? Family?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So you kind of get to see how Clary is feeling. I'm sorry if it was a little boring in this chapter, but i promise i'll try to make the next one better. Anyways, please leave reviews lovely readers. They'll help me be speedy with my updates! Thanks! Oh, and happy belated valentine's day!**

***:)**


End file.
